Essential Promise
by Bow Echo
Summary: Chapter One. What Virgil does best, lend an ear for a brother, with a fleeting glimpse of the good ship I love to ship. - Re-rated M for second chapter and any subsequent additions that may contain adult content. All, with much more than a fleeting glimpse of the good ship Scayo!
1. Chapter 1

**AN – Well this one is definitely a one-shot and just because I fancied it, no other reason…still aboard the good ship Scayo as I am sure can be gathered by now, I make no apologies.**

 **I am now six months into the discovery of the joy of writing fanfiction, so an indulgent half year celebration seemed appropriate. The best thing friends met along the way, those back in Feb when I first posted which seems a lifetime ago but ladies you know who you are but for anyone reading this CreativeGirl29 and QuestRunners (deliberate mistake) you rock! And more recent friends, as a PM junkie you have made many a day for me, so to Teobi, Louise H, PurpleBlackCat, MusicalTB2, whether it be a tete a tete, putting the world to rights or indulging in general TB chat it has been a joy.**

 **I do not own the boys, and glorious boys like these cannot be owned and should most definitely be shared by all, otherwise I wouldn't get my fix of fics from you all.**

 **Essential Promise**

Virgil had a sixth sense when it came to all his brothers and the one he was most concerned with now was his youngest. What passed to the others as the wilful, obstinate, ignorance of a young and irrational sibling he took for a young man that had been trying his best to be happy for an older brother and was now failing miserably. The blond had been tormented by a relationship playing out in front of his eyes and although at first the blue eyes had tried to fain happiness the latest development had wielded a blow so severe that the oldest and youngest were on a direct collision course if Alan couldn't get his act together fast. Scott would put up with so much but if Alan so much as made one more snide comment in Kayo's presence he was sure that the full wrath of the gods would come down on him and a whole can of whoop ass would open up and rip them all apart. Scott had slammed the door to the office so hard he felt sure the reverberations could have been heard as far away as their home state.

"Hey Al" The opening gambit soft and gentle and made with the surety of _I'm coming in your room whether you like it or not._

"sniff."

Shit worse than he had thought, already there were real tears and this visit would no longer be a quick pep talk with the it will be all ok kinda chat embellished with a big dose of I understand and you're not being silly Al this sort of thing happens to us all. Virgil took a seat next to the duvet cave of Alan's making and waited for the mass of hair to appear which if he knew him at all would happen in 5, 4,3,2, ..

Alan on cue broke free of the cocoon his eyes mapped with red lines and in full self pity mode "Virgil I'm not in the mood."

Virgil suppressed the all knowing smile that had been about to adorn his features and adopted a more stoic expression "I'd say you are doing a great impression of a mood there Allie, did you really think Scott wanted that sort of advice from you?"

"Paris Virgil, he's taking her to Paris."

"And you're upset because he's never taken you there?"

Alan raised the duvet over his head and mumbled his response which muffled by the covers was the softest sounding fuck off he had ever heard.

"Al this isn't going to go away unless you let it and you are going to have to let it, you know that don't you."

It seemed the conversation was going to be played out with the barrier of a star wars bedding set between them.

"I know she'll be making a big mistake.

Virgil appraised the talking Yoda and smirked at the oxymoron, one of the wisest creatures in the universe delivering such an immature outburst.

"You think she's making a mistake accepting an invitation to one of the most beautiful cities in the world?" While the eyes of his youngest brother were still ensconced within the force field of the force Virgil felt the release as the smile broke free on his face.

"Quit laughing at me." Came the muffled response

 _Geez the force is strong in this one_. "Not laughing Al, you gonna make a break for oxygen anytime soon."

You gonna leave me the hell alone anytime soon."

"Odds aren't in your favour squirt, so if you want the room to yourself I think you better suck it up and tell me what's really bothering you."

From the face that appeared it seemed self pity mode was only just starting and Virgil braced himself for the amateur dramatics of his youngest sibling.

"Deep breath Al, then tell me why the hell you think Kayo is making a big mistake." Virgil took a deep breath, this may need spelling out as the eyes of his brother seemed predetermined to adopt the façade of spurned lover "Al they have been seeing each other for nearly a year and you are choosing to have a hissy fit over a vacation to Europe. They went to Bali two months ago what's the difference?"

"You know what happens in Paris."

"Yep ….What happens in Paris stays in Paris and that's where I am most comfortable leaving it."

Virgil hadn't intended to push his button's and in most instances he liked to pride himself on the fact that a chat with him usually sorted out 99.9% of most of the anxiety bugs of his brothers making, he chuckled to himself as he considered he may decide to have a nick name yet and Dettol was fast becoming the main contender.

"You are laughing and I don't fucking want to know what's going to happen in Paris."

"Sorry Al, mind wondered …. I'm not laughing at you and as I said it stays in Paris not that it makes the headlines in the first edition."

"Will if she comes back with a diamond the size of Gordon's brain."

"Ooo that small then maybe she'll tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine." Virgil laughed then realised his mistake "Al what makes you think there's a diamond involved?"

The blond stopped and gave him an incredulous look, the eighteen year old obviously felt he was the font of all knowledge when it came to Paris and Virgil was now under the impression that Alan felt he was delivering a master class. "He is taking her up the Eiffel Tower, I saw the booking, private viewing at midnight and that can only mean one thing."

"Yeh he's gonna get lucky about an hour later." Virgil ducked as the pillow came flying towards him in his anger Alan was losing his touch.

"He's gonna ask her!"

Virgil sighed "And if he does?"

Alan looked surprised, he'd just been asked the million dollar question, he knew the answer then baulked at committing it to the scrutiny of the quiz master.

"Then she's broken her promise."

"Go on then get it out there and then maybe Alan just maybe when you say it out loud you will realise that this thing needs putting to bed once and for all."

"She said she would only marry me."

The whine was envisaged but the statement took all of Virgil's strength to adopt the serious I am listening not judging face.

"Allie you were seven!"

"Still, essentially she promised not to marry anyone else."

"Again Alan there is only you talking marriage and for god's sake you're eighteen, count yourself lucky she didn't insist you didn't welch on it when you were sixteen, your life would have been over before it started."

"You think I'm being stupid?"

Virgil sighed as he acknowledged the school boy error of leaving Alan's door open, the grin at the threshold was unmistakable and the open door an invite to something Gordon felt he had a divine right to gatecrash

"Whose being stupid?"

One stern look from the brown eyes of his brother made him beat a hasty retreat.

"Now Allie it's for you to decide. Is a promise made to a seven year old going to stand up in the Tracy court of justice and would you be prepared to give it as evidence?"

Alan submitted to his brother edging his way towards him, allowed the bear hug that followed now feeling every bit the teenager he was.

"Better dust the suit off."

Virgil looked at him wondering if a twenty something Alan would jump to the same conclusion about the city of love or see it as a dead cert for a guaranteed and uninterrupted festival of carnal desire.

….

Kayo had to admit the view from the top was breathtaking, Paris stretched out as far as the eye could see, a black canvas, each suburb a galaxy within a vast universe of darkness, individual pinpricks of light coming together to map out a vision that would be at home in one of John's books . She sank back into the arms of Scott taking a sip of champagne and enjoying the peace that a private tour of the tower could ensure. Scott turned her to look at him and clinked his champagne glass against hers.

"One hell of a view."

"It's beautiful."

Scott winked at her "Well drink it in, this is a view of Paris and next on the itinerary is two days of room service and the best penthouse suite in the city."

Kayo kissed him briefly and clinked her glass against his "And I for one will drink to that."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok you got me another one-shot that's not but only a short one chapter addition to this one I promise, essentially. This chapter is inspired by a few PM's on the dark side which were enticing me into the world of the M-rated and looks like I've been caught by the gauntlet thrown. A short chapter as I am a sex scene virgin, so an experiment, a challenge or just a plain indulgence whatever the reason here goes. Astrid and Julie you have to be careful what you wish for with me, I will give anything (ish) a go once!

Again I do not own them; I play around and give them back for others to use as they wish!

 **Essential Promise Part Two – Paris Cocktails**

Scott felt her shiver against him, his arms were wrapped tightly around her, his jacket around her shoulders as they took in the view, with the champagne now finished it was the perfect time to leave the view behind. He leaned into her laying trails of kisses down her neck and into her sensitive hollow just above her clavicle.

"Ready for the cocktail menu back at the hotel."

Kayo turned around sliding her hand down the backside of his chinos and back to his waistband, she trailed her index finger slowly round to the front before stretching the elastic on his Calvin Klein's and letting it go "Playing games again Scott? At least in Bali we had a beach, you know that's the only cocktail I actually enjoy drinking."

"How about we play the game and I drink the shot's."

Kayo snorted "Too many shots and you won't be fit for the game. I've had time to think about this and yes, I did peruse the cocktail menu before we left the hotel."

Scott allowed his hands to wander, caressing the small of her back, Kayo in a dress was an unexpected surprise, Kayo in a backless dress and well, hell, at this rate they would be lucky to make it back to the hotel "So what are we starting with, Wet Fantasy or a Slow Comfortable Screw Against the Wall."

Kayo placed her lips against his, grazing them before whispering in his ear. "Well as the honours for the first drink are all mine I'll keep you guessing, but bear in mind Tracy, I always dress practically."

It was Scott's turn to snort at the unexpected breathy seduction of the woman in his arms, pulling her into his waist he kissed her on the lips, gently before nibbling the corner of her lower lip in retreat and steering her towards the lift. Paris may be beautiful at night but as far as he was concerned he had got a much better offer and he may as well have been staring at landfill for all the enticement the view held now. He called the glass elevator to the top of the tower to return them to the concierge who was waiting at the stage one elevator to take them from platform two down to the city streets. As his own private fantasy ran wild he noticed the mischievous glint in Kayo's eyes.

"You have a shot in mind already?."

Kayo waited for the elevator doors to close and start its decent before pushing the stop button. "At best guess 20 minutes for the rescue, so I'm ordering a Sexy Blue Eyes and I think I'll order a Quick Fuck for sir."

Scott pushed her against the doors with her back to him and started to trace his fingers on the inside of her thigh "And has Madame thought about the CCTV?"

Kayo smiled a wicked grin aided by the fireworks set off in her heart and groin at the same time, courtesy of his gossamer touch. She took off one of her heels and brought the stiletto down hard into the eye of the kill joy camera. "I had a little too much to drink and you will promise to pay damages."

Scott turned her around to face him "Hell I'll buy them a whole new tower… now quick fuck you say?"

Kayo leaned in and nibbled his ear rubbing her hand against his crotch enjoying the instant reaction "I thought that may get you attention, now in case you are in any doubt blue eyes … round one, quick and with a thrilling edge … oh and by the way I'm not wearing any underwear."

Scott smirked "Then quick shouldn't be a problem, I'm busting out of mine."

He watched as she lifted the skirt of her dress, exposing the tops of her thighs, allowing the silky fabric to dance over her buttocks, then she turned round to look over her shoulder as she backed into him. One arm pushing against the glass door as the other reached behind her and loosened his belt, working his trousers down to allow his escape from the fabric constraint. She felt his hand run under her dress, rising upwards finding her erect nipple, teasing it with his thumb, without fully registering the sensation delivered by one action she moaned her pleasure with abandon as he entered her delivering another. She had asked for a fuck and she was getting one, the heels she punished herself in had certainly come in useful giving her extra height as he found his path deeper, thrusting faster, encouraged by every moan from her. As both his hands moved to her waist she shifted slightly widening the gap between her feet. The one arm still pressed against the glass in front of her now joined by the other, as she was steadied by his hands on her waist she pushed back into him. Daring him with her body to fuck her harder, he complied with the silent request immediately, the preamble to his climax that she had loved from the very first time she had heard it building. Poetry be damned there was no greater sound in the world than Scott Tracy losing control…

"Shit… shit, I can't stop it ….K... grraaannn….fuck … fuck ... God I love you"

At the involuntary twitch accompanying the sound of finality of their action and he grabbed her waist hard pulling her closer before he lost the chance for her to join him. Moving his hand while still inside her to the spot that would guarantee her trill of pleasure. Although delayed by their usual perfectly timed standards he would ensure she joined him.

Kayo reached behind to stop his wandering hand "The aperitif remember, we are in no rush, taster menu tonight." She wriggled out of his embrace and kissed him hard on the lips as the elevator sprang into life. "And if you are ordering the cocktails you owe me before we get to the hotel, you'd better add yours to the list, anything goes and now I'm in the mood and I don't want to be kept waiting."

Kayo grinned as she watched Scott hurriedly redressed himself and fumbled in his pockets for his phone. Before Scott could make the call to the hotel, the lift halted and he was greeted by an apologetic concierge who escorted them to the larger passenger lift for the final decent. Scott made his own apologies about the damage and tried to ignore the smirk of Kayo out of the corner of his eye. The tale told by him had been taken with grace by the man on the overtime rate but the slight curl to his lips gave away that this was nothing he hadn't encountered before. The ride in company was taken in silence, once free of the constraints of the towers iron frame Kayo burst into laughter.

"Don't think we're the first." She noticed Scott sending a text message "Go on then what have you ordered." She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "Hope there's a little something on this next course for me."

Scott smiled devilishly and took her hand as the continued their walk into the bright lights they had viewed from distance towards their hotel "Well obviously a Screaming Orgasm for Madame and I thought maybe a Wet Fantasy for me…. I mean have you seen the size of that bath."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I broke my promise. It's not a one-shot, not really a story *winks* but a playground for me. I blame the lack of Scayo in my others stories, and the unusual appearance of the sun today, putting me in the frame of mind for a little holiday romance. Even if there is no sun appearing in this fic!**

 **I do not own them; I play around and give them back for others to use as they wish!**

 **Essential Promise - Part Three – Wet Fantasy**

The walk back from the tower at first had been leisurely, even with the promised entertainments on offer. Until the heavens opened, as the first heavy droplets of warm rain hit her skin Kayo broke into an awkward run. The poor choice of footwear hindering the natural pace she would have forged, as she zigzagged through the rat run of alleys, towards their hotel. Scott's laugh followed a step behind while making suggestive comments about the view. Now drenched, head to foot, with the silk of her black dress clinging to her, the magic of it lost, nothing more now than a skin tight spray-on adornment, which left very little to the imagination. She wanted to hide away in the comfort of luxurious surroundings and wallow in perfumed warm water. Even the one-man appreciation society behind, did little to aid a confident comeback, as he made his vocal study of her ass. The dress she had selected had been for him, not her, and not for the million eyes enjoying a more traditional Paris evening, he was pushing his luck right now. She felt on show, the alleyways held the enticement of partial cover to a few, and those sheltering they encountered on their shortcut, had her looking to her feet and hiding behind sodden locks. She considered she was now sporting a look that would be more at home in one of her water obsessed brother's private entertainment collections. All dressed up, in public, with the steam of a glass elevator trickling between her legs. She felt like every eye in the city had taken a voyeuristic view of the last hour of her life.

Paris was far from the comfort zone of a private beach in Bali where she had been happy to stroll naked. And as the tower became lost by distance, the buildings surrounding the smaller cut-throughs stood tall, engulfing her, along with the man laughing, even with him now beside her, her embarrassment did not decrease. The offer of his jacket, which she declined in favour of not slowing the pace, could not offer the hiding place desired. As she broke out, into one on the city's main roads following the path of the Seine, the city night was still alive. Car horns added harshness to the night air, the lights and music leaking from every doorway enhanced sensory overload. To someone to who an idyllic Island was her only comfort zone, this was bordering on panic inducing. She wished for some magical method of transportation to take her straight to the Coco Chanel Suite at the Ritz, but that was in the realms of John's favourite childhood TV series. There would be no big blue police box, owned by the 24th face of the time travelling Doctor, to save her from this.

She felt the pull of the hand in hers, a silent demand for her to slow the pace, and for the first time since the first heavy drop of water hit her shoulder she threw a glance towards him. The laugh still played on his lips; the artificial light caught the twinkle in his eye, as he ignored her previous dismissal and placed the jacket around her shoulders. Then in another movement, he swept her water laden hair behind her ears. Even in the golden light offered by the street, on closer inspection, she could see there was an intense smouldering in his eyes. It stalled her for a brief moment, the pause allowed him to whip her round, pressing her back against a sheltered doorway.

His lips crashed into hers, breathlessly seeking a responce as he pressed her into the cold, wet brickwork, "More to Paris than room service and _that_ great view," he purred as he squeezed her backside. Then, in case she was in any doubt about the view in question, his hands trailed slowly upwards, halting at the marrying of the silk to her skin at the base of her wet back. Before sliding beneath the covering, and rounding her buttocks. His fingers grazed the ticklish spot on her inner thigh, catching her full attention and her breath with a moan at the same time.

"Scott we're no more than fifteen minutes from the safety of Coco, room service on tap, you ordered a wet fantasy, and the cream will be curdling in the other cocktail." She argued, laughing. The noise of the city backdrop seemed to dwindle along with the lights, as they stood face to face, almost nose to nose.

Scott released her with a kiss to her nose, and led her out of the doorway, towards the end of the alleyway that led back onto onto Avenue Gabriel, "How about a wet fantasy alfresco? Without the shots."

Kayo stalled, "Scott I can't … you mean outside right? There are too many people."

"And a large percentage of those will have their own evening entertainments on their mind. This city brings out a certain side to people, a side that allows a little fantasy. Part of the reason it's the city of love, everyone lost in their own bubble. Come on." He urged, dragging her by the hand.

The destination in mind was obviously not, the most direct route to the warm bath promised. With rain still beating down on them both, he was in no rush, as he crossed into an area of deciduous trees providing canopy and respite from the downpour. Her eyes adjusted to the barely lit shelter and she studied the new silhouette of the on the man who held her hand in hers. The blue shirt stuck to his skin, almost uniform tight, his usually perfectly coiffed hair dragged down, by water droplets beading at its ends. She watched one teeter, and then drip down onto his face, resting on his top lip and she took the miniscule hydration in her own mouth. Sensing the argument nearly won, he pushed her lightly, backwards and into the trunk of an oak tree, hidden from the path behind the pavilion.

"Not so many people here," He uttered, suggestively.

"What!" Kayo laughed, "In the park! It maybe a teenager's only option. But we have a little luxury a stone's throw away,"although she had to admit, Scott fully dressed and drenched to the bone did now give her senses, a highly x-rated sojourn into the realms of fantasy. And while she was pinned to the bark, his wandering hands gave little dissuasion.

"The more I think of it, I am not sure that our bubble bath counts as enough to secure the drink." Scott whispered, as he turned his attention to her nipples protruding through her dress. He brushed a thumb past her left, hovering light touches, before lowering his head to kiss it through the material of her dress.

As she stifled he gasp into her hand, before her mind raced to the millions sharing the city, the bustle had faded, but still a constant reminder that they were not alone. Although there was no denying the familiar ache in her groin, she was going to take considerably more persuading to risk putting herself on show at ground level. The giggle of a couple on the pathway, only metres from them, confirmed that soul destroying embarrassment was only a roulette spin away. As she stiffened, he retreated from her breasts and kissed her neck, pressing his body into hers, and she started to wonder if she dared.

She giggled, "Are you sure we shouldn't rain check this to the hotel room?"

Scott nestled into the crook of her neck and whispered, "The thrill of getting caught, Kayo. The open, the elements, and they are throwing themselves at us. The fantasy part of the cocktail and I'm not sure that shampooing your hair, before I fuck your brains out, can be classed as a fantasy. I mean it's nothing we haven't done at home, even if it was technically in the shower," he teased, as his fingers explored the underneath of the sodden dress, to find she was open to suggestion. A moan caught in the back of her throat before being expelled into the night air. "See no-one came running to investigate," he encouraged. "And if we are not indulging in the full remit. I can only, in all conscious, drink _a wet_. Do you think that's the Viniq or the Grape Schnappes that will have to go when we re-order?"

Kayo giggled, her hand sliding down the paper thin gap between their torso's, her long fingers rubbing over the hardened bulge in his trousers, "and what if I could promise you the fantasy but in the dry," she countered, releasing pressure into him and eliciting a moan.

"Keep talking, and don't stop _that_ until you have persuaded me of your argument."

"Well," she whispered, as she nibbled his ear and continued to tease him through the material, "what if Kayo stormed off, left you … how shall we put it? With something that needs attending to. What if, you just picked someone up, with the sole purpose of releasing your pressure? Maybe, increase anticipation with a call the concierge, request access to the hotel through the back door." Scott snorted and Kayo punched his shoulder before continuing. "You usher in a woman, protected from view by your jacket over her face."

"And where do you suggest I pick up such a woman?"

Kayo pointed to a bench on the pathway, lit by the golden glow of a lamp. Just there, in about two minutes. Then she pushed him away before slapping him hard across the face.

Scott watched her retreat, rubbing the enticing sting from his face, as she rounded the corner of the building. A minute later than promised, a familiar woman returned, transformed. Her walk emphasising the sway of her hips, her shoes in hand, her hair tied loosely into a braid and tucked in on itself to hold it in place. _Fuck_! He thought to himself, this may be just a little more interesting than a fumble in the open.

"Hey," he called over, "Don't suppose you've seen an irate woman on your travels."

The woman grinned, "Maybe? Face like thunder, wouldn't mess with her.… just hailed a cab to the airport."

"Damn it," Scott complained, as he walked towards the bench, "ungrateful bitch, spent a fortune on the hotel room too."

"Shame to waste a good hotel room," the braided woman purred as she walked to meet him.

"Mmm…shame," Scott concurred, "I have it for the whole weekend too."

The woman walked round him, weighing him up, "I was working tonight but if you match the going rate, maybe the room wouldn't have to go to waste."

"Rate?" He questioned, tracing a finger down her ribcage.

"Flat 500 for the night, if you want my company for the whole weekend I could cut you a deal at 1000, there is a basic rate and it's negotiable for any specific tastes," She stalled the progress of his hand, "But, it's not often I get an offer from someone I actually want to fuck."

Scott coughed his laugh, and rounded her waist, "then we'll hail a cab of our own."

As per brief, Scott ushered them in through the little known guest entrance to the hotel, stuffed several notes into the concierges hand, before the service elevator was called. For that payment they were left to their own devices, a service from the hotel, allowing their more affluent guests a little freedom. The elevator doors closed.

"They didn't say you name." Kayo commented.

"You don't need to know it." He replied, adopting a colder stance. "Yours?"

"For 500 euro's a night, I'm anyone you want me to be, the clocks ticking." Her pink tipped fingers stalled the lift.

His hand rested on the button to re-start their journey, "and if I want to pay for you to control the whole night?"

The lift jolted back into its upward journey, "Oh, for that, for that, I think I can give you a discount." She kissed the fading pink mark on his cheek, "for that, I think we may require a safe word."


End file.
